The Fallen
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: That awkward moment when all you want to do is beat the next boss in your video game... What happens instead has changed my life forever. When all of a sudden, I'm thrown into a world unlike my own, it'll take all I've got to get back to my own home with the help of my friends . ...This is going to be more difficult than I thought. AU
1. Chapter 1

Late one afternoon Andy, Ray and Tayo sit on their old, blue couch and turn on their favorite game ever. The Kingdom Hearts opening theme starts to play, Andy bouncing up and down in her spot.

"Your giving me, too many things... Lately! Your alll I neeed!" Andy sings, off-key and just overall badly. "Oh! You smiled at meee! And said: Don't get me wrong, I love you-"

Ray's eye twitches as she presses her hands over her ears, "My ears! They burn, please stop singing!"

"-But does that mean I have to meet, your father? When we are older, you'll understand it's enough when I say so-"

"Tayo, press start before I go deaf!"

"-Cause sometimes, things just aren't that simple! When you walk away, you don't hear me say, pleaaassse! Oh baaabbyyy, don't go-"

Tayo laughs and presses start, skipping past the opening and moving ahead to the title screen. Andy squeals angrily and throws a pillow at her friend, glaring at her and sitting back down. Ray breathes a sigh of relief and props her feet up on the coffee table. Andy _really _can't sing.

Ray's 16, but she can't drive to save her life. She's tan with freckles dotting her cheeks. Her hair is dirty blonde, her eyes bright blue like the sky. She's pretty serious, but laidback most of the time.

Andy's 14, but acts a little younger than that. She was turning 15 in a few months and her mother was getting on her about acting her age. Andy was childish, small and skinny(even though she eats more than a grown man). Her hair was jet black, straight and fell down to her waist, it stuck up at the top though. Her skin is pale and her eyes grey with specks of gold.

Tayo was 15, somewhere in-between with her personalities. She went through phases constantly, her wardrobe filled with various things. She had a Yu-Gi-Oh! phase at some point and made hundreds off selling the cards she collected over the span of 2 weeks. But one phase she would never get over was Kingdom Hearts.

Tayo has chocolate skin and big, brown eyes. Her hair was an even darker brown and was usually in a messy ponytail. She was calm, yet hyper. She loved to make jokes, especially perverted ones. She secretly fangirled over Riku.

"Your just jealous of my singing skills!" Andy shouts.

"What singing skills? You mean those dying cat sound effects?" Ray smirks.

"They're not dying cat sound effects!"

"Right. They're just plain dying sound effects."

"Oh shut up!" Andy throws her heartless plushie(named Shadow) at Ray.

"What is with you and throwing stuff?"

Tayo sighs, but smiles a little as the game finishes loading. She begins to play without her friends, wandering through Traverse Town so she could find Cid and go to the next world. Andy turns away from Ray as she loses the arguement. She stares at the screen for a bit before snatching the controller away from Tayo and playing.

"It's so easy to find Cid, he's down in the sewers for some odd reason." Andy mutters, going to the place she explained. "But, for some reason, the yellow thingy isn't working."

"What yellow thingy?" Tayo cocks an eyebrow.

"The stupid, yellow, micky mouse head that's all over the damn game!" Andy huffs, trying to get it to work. "There's something wrong with it!"

"Maybe your not pressing the right button, let me see." Ray reaches for the remote.

"NO! I'n not an idiot, I know how to play the game!" Andy shoves her away. "I'm telling you, it's broken!"

"Your brain is broken."

"It is not!"

"...What's wrong with the game?" Tayo realizes.

"THE YELLOW THINGY ISN'T WORKING!"

"No, I mean, the screen is black. What did you two do to the game?"

A yellow, Mickey Mouse symbol appears on the screen, the same one Andy was having issues with. It starts to pulse to the beat of music box from who knows where.

_"Come to me." _A tough, but airy voice pleads.

Ray stares wide-eyed, unsure where the voice had come from. The music begins to play louder and she recognizes it as the theme song.

Andy reaches for her plushie, mostly for comfort. She had no idea what was happening, no one did. She takes a step closer to the TV, staring rather angrily at the yellow symbol that was causing her so much trouble.

"This symbol forever teases me." She points at it, turning to face her friends.

"Your such a dork." Tayo smirks. "But now we have to figure out how to turn off the music."

"Press start, duh." Andy picks up the remote and presses the triangle-shaped start button.

The music cuts off abruptly and the room shakes. The yellow Mickey Mouse symbol flashes, blinding everyone in the room. Andy jumps back in surprise, falling on her butt. More sparkles fill the room and the 3 of them are knocked out cold.

* * *

Ray groans and rubs her head, sitting back on her knees. It was pretty dark outside, which was great. The sun hurt her eyes when she woke up, she prefers to wake up in the dark. The air was cool and there were dim lights spread out all over the place.

She looks around confusedly, her eyes focusing on a yellow, Mickey Mouse head drawn on the ground. It was pretty small, resembling the one from earlier. She reaches out to touch it.

She gasps and jerks her hand back as a keyblade almost slices her hand off. She looks up at the person, unable to see their face because a thick hood was in the way. The person leaves the keyblade stuck in the ground in front of her and walks up to Tayo's unconcious body. He summons another keyblade, this one with a purple handle. He places it under her hand and moves onto Andy.

Ray watches, slightly creeped out by the stranger. Why was he giving them keyblades? Who was he? ...Where were they?

The man summons one last keyblade, this one red, the blade fanning out. He stares at a quivering, black lump that was trying hard to get under Andy's body. He seemed unfazed by it and places the keyblade under her arm.

"Wh-Who are you?" Ray stands, gesturing to her friends. "What are you doing?"

The man takes a large step forward and places his hand firmly on her face, "Life is like a puzzle. Every piece leads up to a big picture. Now go back to sleep, child."

Yellow light fades into her face, her eyelids felt heavier. She closes her eyes as she's eneveloped by yellow light and falls into a magic-induced sleep. The man sets her down on the ground and disapears into the night. Thoughts cloud their minds before they realize something they would soon forget.

_'I want the strength to protect my friends...'_

_'I want the power to defeat the enemy.'_

_'I want the talent to be the best.'_

* * *

**My first kingdom hearts fic... I hope it turns out good, did I do this chapter good or does it need more editing? I don't want to announce who thought what at the end just yet... I wonder if anyone will figure it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Andy wakes up with a yawn, rubbing her eyes. She slowly sits up and looks around. She notices two things almost immediately. One, she had a key blade that somehow got in her arm;Two, there was a heartless looking up at her hopefully. She wasn't sure how to react to the second thing. The heartless' eyes glow baby blue, a symbol in it's chest was a heart with the letter 'A' etched into the middle.

Andy vaguely remembered drawing that symbol on her plushie. Weighing the odds, she deciedes to go for it.

"Shadow?" Andy reaches her hand forward slowly.

The heartless quivers with excitement and scuttles forward to meet the hand.

"Aww, sweet! My heartless came to life!"

Shadow, a shadow heartless, has been with Andy as far back as she could remember(and she can't remember that far back). He was usually in plushie form, able to fit in the palm of her hand. But now, he went up to her waist if he stood up straight(but he never will).

"Oh shit, watch out!" Tayo jolts to attention, pointing in horror at Shadow. "Th-There's a heartless-"

"It's Shadow." Andy picks up the thing. "And there's nothing scary about him."

"That's creepy and dangerous, Andy." Ray scolds. "Get rid of it."

"No way, Shadow wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"We're not flies."

"Just let her keep it. It doesn't even look like a heartless." Tayo points out. "See? The eyes are blue and there's an 'A' on the chest."

"Alright... But if you step out of line, your dead." Ray jabs the heartless with her finger.

Shadow trembles and climbs up Andy's back, sitting on her shoulders. The girls pick up their keyblades and examine them. Tayo's had a purple handle, a cap on the end of the same color. The blade was silver and simply shaped.

Ray's was different shades of blue all over, other than the actual blade of which was silver and shaped like an 'X'. Andy's had a black shaft and a red handle. The actual blade was a gradient of black and white. It fanned out and had a heartless charm pressed in the center. There was a red ribbon streaming off the handle.

"THIS IS SO EPIC!" Andy waves her key blade in the air.

"Hey, careful!" Tayo laughs. "It's epic until someone gets wacked in the face with a key blade."

Ray goes off into her own thoughts, knowing she was forgetting something. God, she hated to forget. Especially important things that would explain so much.

"Alright, first things first: we need to figure out where we are." Ray clears her throat. "Tayo, you go ask. Andy scares strangers."

"Hey!"

"Alright." Tayo walks up to a man at random and looks up at him, "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?"

The man chuckles, "Your in Traverse Town, honey."

The look on Tayo's face makes the man laugh more. She turns away and retreats back to her friends. She splutters and waves her hands around.

"What? What is it?" Ray grabs her friend's wrists. "Where are we?"

"We're in Traverse Town, damnit!" Tayo exclaims. "The game ate us and sent us to Traverse Town!"

"This is awesome!" Andy jumps up and down excitedly.

"This isn't possible." Ray shakes her head slowly.

Andy rolls her eyes, "We have keyblades, we're in Traverse Town, my plushie came to life, the game glitched, we're in Kingdom Hearts. Don't give me that shit."

"If this is real, we need to get serious." Ray replies patiently. "We need to set up some rules."

"Aww..."

"Good idea." Tayo nods. "Rule one: No running off."

Ray smiles, eager to find not everyone was against making rules, "Rule two: No fangirling or telling what we know."

The two turn to Andy with expectant looks. Andy sighs and searches her mind for a good rule. She looks around for something that would help her out, when she remembers something important.

"No joining Organization 13." Andy plants her hands on her hips, puffing her cheeks out(which, surprisingly, made her look pretty serious).

"Nice one, Andy." Tayo pats her friend on her back.

"No heartless." Ray glares down at Shadow.

Andy glares back, "Hey!"

"Alright, no more heartless companions. Shadow is the exception."

"Thank you." Tayo giggles, "So other than those rules, let's have some fun."

The girls pick up their keyblades and explore Traverse town until they find a clock.

"Meet back here in 30 minutes, we need a way off of Traverse Town, alright?" Ray explains. "We'll need a map and a ship."

"And a compass." Andy chimes. "Now let's go, time's a-wasting!"

* * *

Tayo walks through level 2 of Traverse Town, bent on finding a good map. Preferabbly an electronic, GPS type one. Tayo laughs, "How would GPS even work around here? There's hundreds of different worlds."

She enters a store at random and walks up to the store clerk. A little duck-boy in red, his 2 brothers helping clean things up.

"Excuse me? Do you have any maps for sale?"

"The newest one we have is 3000 munny!"

"3000!?" Tayo's jaw drops. "What about an old one?"

"Our oldest one takes time to reposition and find new destinations. It costs 500 munny."

"Oh... um.. Okay." Tayo turns to leave the building. "I'll be back, hopefully with money."

She wanders around, trying to think of a way to come up with 500 munny, fast. Money didn't just fall out the sky! Her eyes focus on the ground, a few black spots squiggling into a circle around her. She pulls her keyblade off her shoulder and points it out in front of her.

"Bring it on!" Tayo brings the blade down over a shadow-heartless' head.

It disapears in a poof of black smoke, dropping green and yellow orbs where it was. Tayo picks a green orb and examines it. A heartless scratches her on her side and jumps back. Tayo hisses and whirls around, back handing the heartless with her blade. She kicks away the last one triumphantly and goes back to the orbs they dropped.

"Money and health, right?" She grabs a handful of green orbs. They evaporate and the cut on her side begins to heal rapidly. She grins and picks up the munny, quickly finding more heartless to kill.

She counts up her munny outloud, "495... 496... 497... 498... 499... 500! Now to go get that map!"

* * *

Andy walks around the ship depot, knowing for a fact she didn't have the money to buy one. Shadow skitters around at her side, but soon runs ahead and points to a decent sized gummi ship that had the word 'FREE' on a sign next to it.

"Hey! I want this ship!" Andy yells.

A scrawny boy with a fancy hat cuts her off, "You want this free gummi-ship, babe? You've gotta fight for it."

"Eh?"

"In the heartless ring! If you can last one minute and 30 seconds with that thing, the ship is yours!"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch! Just that you have to wear this heavy ball and chain!"

"...Alright." Andy shrugs. "I'll do it."

The man looks shocked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I really need a ship." Andy goes into the ring, a ball chained to her ankle.

She makes an attempt to move and finds she can't. She looks out the plexi-glass wall and sees Shadow waiting for her from the sidelines. She gives him and the man a thumbs up and the heartless is released. It looked like a mis-shapen mummy, towering 50 feet tall. Andy looks up at the thing, then the clock.

She takes a deep breath as the heartless makes it's way towards her. She tugs at the ball and chain, managing to get a few inches.

"Andy, what the hell are you doing!?" Ray's muffled voice exclaims.

"I'm getting a ship!" Andy ducks a wild swing. "It's really not my best idea!"

"You think so!?"

"One minute left!" The man chimes.

Andy's batted aside like a ragdoll, almost getting crushed by the ball in the process. She manages to stand up and pull out her keyblade. She swings with all her strength when the next punch comes. The heartless roars and tries to stomp on her. Andy screams and starts to drag herself away. She pushes herself flat against the wall, eyes wide as the tip of the heartless' foot skims her. She trembles in fear as the thing backs up in almost slow motion. It picks her up with ease and stares at her.

Andy takes a look at the mummy-heartless. With a deep breath, she reaches up and pets its hand. It grunts and shakes her a bit. She drops her keyblade and spreads her hands in an "I give up" fashion.

"Your a big heartless... What're you doing here?" She searches her memory. "You should be in Halloween Town... How did you get so big?"

The heartless brings her closer and narrows its eyes. Andy seems unphased, almost atrracted to the thing. She raises her hand and strokes its face-area.

"Your very sweet, though. You don't want to be here, do you?"

It grunts again, as if it understood her.

"I'll get you out of here. But you have to make yourself small again."

It sets her down and shakes its head. And points out its pointy index finger. It pokes her chest(Andy felt very violated) where her heart is. Her chest pulses painfully and she pulls away. The heartless seems to laugh.

"Time to fufill something one my bucket list..." Andy murmurs with a smirk.

Andy lunges forward and wraps the Heartless into a hug. It shrieks, then dissapates into thin air. A bright red heart falls into Andy's hands.

"...Alright..." She stares with a mix of shock and horror. "Maybe I do hug to hard."

She pushes the heart into the air so it goes where it needs to go. The clock dings and Andy is let out. The man is dumbstruck and can only manage to splutter and stutter. Not only did he just lose his ship, but he lost his heartless attraction too. Andy takes the keys to the gummi ship and shows it to her friends.

It was painted pale blue and it looked like someone stuck 3 balls together, added ship wings/fins and a square smashed onto the bottom. Ray rolls her eyes and glances at Tayo.

"It's good enough." Tayo shrugs. "It looks like we each go in a pod. The middle steers, the left and right shoot."

"I call the left!" Andy runs up and begins to climb to the top.

Shadow flattens himself to the ground and easily slides up the side of the ship, helping Andy up top.

"That thing still creeps me out..." Ray mutters, climbing into the middle pod.

Tayo gets in the left and closes the top of her pod as Ray starts the ship. Andy frowns, unable to remember where she put her keyblade. Shadow makes a sound close to a sigh and mimes for Andy. He holds out his hand and waits for her to copy him. She slowly does so. Shadow then snatches his other hand across the other. Andy does the same and her keyblade appears.

She grips the handle and smiles gratefully as she feels the ship lift off. She puts her keyblade away and focuses on shooting at any threats. She quietly wonders what exactly were IN those ships. She shrugs the thoughts off and laughs.

"What's so funny?" Tayo says into the speaker, lazily firing at obstacles.

"Nothing..."

"Then why were you laughing?"

"..." Ray sighs, "Tayo, you still have the map. Which way do we go?"

Tayo falls silent as she slowly figures out the map. She attaches it to the ship and gives it a few minutes.

"Head North!"

"Straight North or Up-North?" Andy asks.

"...I'm going to ignore that question."


End file.
